grimhallowfandomcom-20200216-history
The Isles of Emhain Abhlach
Location: These are a group of secluded islands who have embarked on a self-imposed exile from the world. Difficult to get to and for little aim, people only know of them from stories of passing sailors and the very rare traveler from there. People: Mostly Human. There are Dwalves and Elves on some of the Islands but they keep themselves to themselves. Gnomes are plentiful. However many other races have arrived on the shores and have stayed fully integrating within the various clans. Names: These people identify themselves by a first names , a description of their character, their parentage and their role within the Clan. For example Osric the Incorrigible, son of Haarlan, child of Lilith, master butcher of Clan Wyrmstone However they rarely use that entire title, when greeting each other it would simply be their name and one identifier, be it parentage or occupation, On meeting those from outside the Isles he would simply be known as Name and Clan name so the above would become Osric Wyrmstone The names get longer and more descriptive the older and more experienced the person is. Culture: The islanders live in a clan structure, they believe in the firm bond of the clan as family, irrespective of race, gender or belief. Once you are in the clan you are forever bound to one another and will refer to each other as Brother/Sister (same age group) Uncle/Aunt (elders), Nephew/Niece (younger) Natural Parents and Grandparents are referred to as such, however current Chieftains are referred to as Mother/Father and former Chieftains as Grandfather/mother. Expulsion from the clan is extremely rare as it would be casting out your own blood, and can only happen with unanimous support from the clan, expulsion can only be for the most dire reasons, so it is impossible to return from. It is possible to be a “Journeyman on the path of the exile”, this is a form of self-imposed exile that anyone can take at anytime. As this is self imposed, they may return at anytime. Every Clan member can play an instrument and can sing (to varying degrees) and are encouraged to do so. At an early age they begin tutelage in their choice of instrument be it Uilleann Pipes (a type of squeeze box bagpipe), lyre harp, flute, whistle, fiddle or Bodhrun (drum). They will often perform on their own but if they meet another islander they will be compelled to compete (musically) with each other. If they are from different clans then the music is even more complex and competitive. Marriage within the Isles is a strange affair, anyone from any race, position or gender can marry anyone from within or outside the clan, however if 2 clan members from different clans marry, they must decide in which clan they belong and take that name. Weddings are conducted by the Chieftain at any time and takes the form of an argument between the parents of the both children. In this argument the parents will accuse the other child of being rude, lustful, dishonest, slovenly and other insults will be traded. Both participants, under their own desire, must stand up and defend the other to their own parents, to the point of breaking all ties with their own parent for the sake of the continuing their relationship. If one of them does not do this, it is deemed that the relationship is not strong enough to survive the rigours of marriage. Once the chieftain is content that their love is true, they will then stop the proceeding, at which point each family member will rush in and welcome the new son/daughter and a 3-day feast begins. If one of them are not of the clan then the entire clan turns out to welcome them. It is very common for this to happen without the participants knowledge and is instigated by the parents. Asking parents for hands of marriage or permission to court are strange concepts and goes against their inherent belief in freedom. Organisation: The Isles are dominated by the clan structure, each clan has a chieftain, who is there by right not birth. A chieftain is decided by the elders of the clan once the previous chieftain has either died or passed the torch along. There is no automatic right of succession. Some clans use titles like King, Prince or Lord instead of Chieftain. Most prefer simply Mother or Father. All the clans are united under a High Chieftain (oft referred to High King or High Queen) Appointment of the High Chieftain can be decided amongst the collective Chieftain group or by contest. A sports contest that is, and this has become the preferred option. Every 2 years all the clans conduct a series of sports and endeavors, the Chieftain of clan that wins has the honour of being crowned High Chieftain, which they hold for an entire day, after which they graciously decline the role and hand the crown to the previously agreed person (unless it is their clan that wins). A Chieftain who refuses to hand the crown over faces expulsion. There is no standing army within the Isles, every clan member will rise to the fight when challenged and martial training is including in early childhood. However each clan has a set number of Housecarls, these are the warrior guardians of the clan and inclusion only happens after extensive selection. A Housecarl is not a full-time soldier, but a functioning member of the clan who has other jobs and responsibilities, but in times of need are expected to be the first line of defence, they are generally more intelligent than the irregular militia members who would be rapidly raised in time of need so will act as the commanders of small militia groups. Due to this selection they are often appointed from the scholars, artists and business owners and are the archetypal example of the renascence man/woman. Religion and Magic They do not follow traditional organised religion, they are not atheist, they know the gods are real, they are just surprised people conduct worship for the divine. They give thanks to the earth, the woods and the sun, the herd and the crop, but don’t actually worship any of it. Magic however is banned throughout the Isles. This is due to a prophecy in which a seer declared that magic would destroy the people of the isles. Consequently no-one is trained and few have actually seen magic, anyone visiting the isles and use magic would be immediately apprehended. Travellers from the isles will often stare in amazement when magic is conducted, often believing it a trick of some kind. However there are still some druids who live as hermits and hide the practice of magic, chieftains will often visit them for advice